Driven by the demand for ever-increasing amount of information storage in ever-decreasing volume, areal density or surface density of magnetic storage mediums, such as magnetic disks and magnetic tapes, continues to increase. The increase in areal density may be achieved through concomitant increase in linear density and track density of the stored information.